wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Warsaw Pact
The Warsaw Pact is a pact of military cooperation and alliances between multiple countries, specifically the Soviet Union, the German Democratic Republic, Poland, and Czechoslovakia. In Wargame: Red Dragon, the Warsaw Pact is named as REDFOR, acknowledging allies such as China and North Korea which are not part of the Warsaw Pact. The Warsaw Treaty Organization of Friendship, Cooperation, and Mutual Assistance was signed in 1955 as a response for the Soviet block to the North Atlantic Treaty Organization. The creation of the Warsaw Pact was mainly sped up by the entry of the FRG in NATO. Ruled by USSR, and gathering most of the Eastern Europe countries, the Pact stands as an incredible military plan. Mainly based upon Soviet, Eastern German, Czechoslovakian and Polish troops, the Pact armies are ready to push back every provocation from the Western imperialists. Most militaries within the Pact have the doctrine ideology, which relies on combined arms, a theory influenced heavily by Nazi Germany's "Blitzkrieg" (which would come to be the basis of modern mobile warfare), specifically massed formations of armor, with assault helicopters and air support nearby, infantry and APCs side by side to the tank formation, where the infantry will be designated to clear a path in untrustworthy terrain for friendly tanks, and long-ranged artillery available to destroy anything stopping the success of their mission. Unlike NATO, the Pact's armies are highly standardized, in both doctrine and equipment. Nevertheless, a certain degree of self-rule is possible in the forces of each country. Member Countries * Soviet Union: The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics offers the bulk of the Pact's forces. Their armies are heavily standardized, and must rely on combined arms to be effective. The USSR's tanks are more numerous, and powerful conventionally compared to their NATO counterparts, but lack good optics, meaning they must rely on combat reconnaissance vehicles to perform their best. * East Germany: The German Democratic Republic offers excellent heavily armed and armored infantry, and with loaned vehicles from their Soviet friends, their equipment is just as standardized as any other Pact army. They field their own modified variants of these vehicles, however. East Germany also possesses good reconnaissance formations, as they are tasked with guarding their borders from their NATO counterparts. * Poland: The People's Republic of Poland has a powerful arsenal of infantry and motorized troops; from their paratroopers to their tanks, all units they field are deadly, even if they have very dated weaponry. The PRP also has the fastest troop transport in the Pact's arsenal: the SKOT. * Czechoslovakia: The Czechoslovak Socialist Republic has its own variants of equipment that the country has obtained from other countries. The CSSR also has very advanced small arms weaponry, thanks to the country's habit of fiddling with foreign equipment. Best of all, their military units are inexpensive- though their basic infantry formations aren't very well trained in rifle combat. Allies * China: The People's Republic of China formed a few years after the end of World War II when the Kuomintang Nationalists were ousted by Mao Zedong's People's Liberation Army. Although it historically had close ties with the Soviet Union, relations turned sour when Chinese and Soviet interpretations of Marxist ideology began to diverge. As a result, China could no longer rely on Soviet military support and resorted to indigenous means to supply their armed forces. * North Korea: The Democratic People's Republic of Korea was formed in the years following World War II along with its cousin state, the Republic of Korea. Although initially holding a drastic military advantage over its southern neighbor, North Korea has recently become outclassed by most of its opponents. It attempts to maintain ties with both China and the Soviet Union in an effort to strengthen its position on the peninsula. * Finland: In order to maintain its neutrality, Finland had purchased weapons from both sides of the Iron Curtain. As a result, they have a rather interesting mix of Russian, European, Swedish, and American weapons in their arsenal, offering a rather unique gameplay experience. During the Warsaw Pact's invasion of Scandinavia, a new pro-communist government took power, thus placing Finland on the side of the Warsaw Pact. * Yugoslavia: Even though it is a socialist country, Yugoslavia followed a different route to socialism than Soviet Union and other Soviet satellite states. Despite the cold relations between Yugoslavia and the Soviet Union, cause by the Tito-Stalin split of the late 1940s, Yugoslavia nevertheless managed to obtain a great deal of equipment from the Warsaw Pact, making up for the rest using their own national arms industry, which was powerful enough to support the Yugoslavian economy. Yugoslavian forces, in addition to their Soviet-made equipment, are equipped with their own locally produced vehicles, including a decent air force, with some modified versions of Warsaw Pact aircraft. Gallery Warsaw_Pact_Emblem.png|Emblem Warsaw-stamp.jpg|The Warsaw Pact 20th anniversary stamp. See Also * Category:Factions Category:Warsaw Pact